


A Simple Hunt

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [55]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Carrying, Gen, Hurt Leon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Arthur and Leon are out on a hunt, trying to escape their responsibilities for awhile, when they're attacked by bandits
Relationships: Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Kudos: 20





	A Simple Hunt

It was supposed to be a simple hunt. Arthur and Leon were both feeling the pressure of responsibility, of being prince and First Knight respectively, so they decided to take a hunting trip outside of Camelot for the day. Just the two of them. They hadn't even brought Merlin, giving the servant a break for once. They had brought their swords, as neither of them felt comfortable weaponless, as well as their crossbows. 

Even though they were both talented soldiers, trained to kill practically since birth, they couldn't make up for their lack of numbers when a whole group of mercenaries attacked. It was eight against two and then five against one as Leon was stabbed in the side and went down. Arthur fought like a bear, and within three minutes the mercenaries all lay dead. He was terrified that even that short amount of time was too long, and that he would find Leon dead when he rolled the bodies off of him.

The First Knight was alive, thank god. Conscious too, although barely. There was a deep wound in his side, stabbed through the chain mail, which was bleeding profusely. Arthur ripped his cloak off and tore it in half. He packed one piece against the wound and used the other to tie it tightly. Leon groaned at the pressure against the wound. Making a quick assessment, Arthur quickly determined that he wouldn't be able to walk and knelt down beside him.

"I'm going to pick you up now, okay? Just hold onto me." He was relieved that Leon managed to loop an arm around his neck to help hold himself up as Arthur lifted him with one hand behind his back and the other under his knees. After carrying him over to the horses, he had to set him down briefly to take the reins and coax the animal to kneel so that he could reach to put him in the saddle. "Here, hold onto her mane," he encouraged Leon, pulling his hands to the coarse hair and squeezing them into fists around it. Once he was sure the knight wouldn't fall off, he had the horse stand back up before he climbed up into the saddle behind him. Kicking the horse straight into a canter, Arthur and Leon made for Camelot.


End file.
